


Christmas

by Joe_Reaves



Series: A (Somewhat) Normal Life [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

Nick was fuming quietly by the time he finally pulled into his drive. It was Christmas Eve and he'd spent the last four hours listening to the Dean blathering on about ... something. Although 'listening' might have been too strong a word. He'd been in the room and the Dean had certainly been talking Most of his students seemed to consider that to be the definition of listening to someone and Nick was happy to go along with that when it came to the Dean and his interminable meetings. The man even seemed to have meetings to discuss future meetings and he wouldn't do anything if it wasn't listed on his calendar first. When he'd been waiting outside for Nick during one of these meetings, Stephen had seen the calendar and it even had the Dean's morning and evening commute on it - as if he wouldn't know he was supposed to go home if someone didn't tell him.

He sighed. It was Christmas. His first Christmas with Stephen and other than buying his Christmas gifts he hadn't done anything. The house was still undecorated and he needed to shop for groceries to last them over the holiday period. He really didn't want to go out again right now but the shops would be closing in an hour or so. It was already getting dark and it was raining, steadily and unremittingly. It was at times like this that he wanted to say 'Bah! Humbug!' and just order pizza tomorrow, but that wasn't fair on Stephen.

Opening the door he stopped and sniffed. There was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen and when he got inside he realised there was a warm glow coming from the living room as well. He put his bag down, hung his wet coat up and kicked his shoes off before investigating.

Following his nose he headed to the kitchen first. There was a saucepan on the stove, simmering gently. Sniffing it, he smiled - mulled wine. No wonder the house smelt so good. On the counter was a rack with shortbread cooling on it and on a cake stand there was a large fruitcake. Nick looked around and shook his head; Stephen had obviously been very busy while he'd been tied up with the Dean.

Speaking of Stephen, where was he? Nick had expected him to appear when he heard the door slam, but he hadn't. Leaving the kitchen and its collection of delicious smells, Nick walked back down the hallway and into the front room. When he opened the door, he stopped in astonishment. The heavy velvet curtains that he almost never used, preferring to pull the blinds he'd fitted instead, were closed against the darkness and the horrible weather and there was a fire lit in the fireplace. He'd never used it before and hadn't even been sure it was in working order, but there was a pleasant crackle and pop coming from it now, together with a glow that made the whole room look more welcoming. Hanging from the ceiling were green wreaths, strung along the walls and then out into the middle of the room, decorated with red velvet ribbons that matched the curtains, and in the corner was a tall Christmas tree that just barely brushed the high ceiling. Underneath the tree were dozens of brightly wrapped presents, some of which Nick recognised as being the ones he'd bought and then wrapped while Stephen was out on his morning run.

In one quick glance, Nick took all of the decorations in while most of his attention was focussed on Stephen himself. He was stretched out in front of the fire wearing only his boxers. On the hearth were two mugs of the mulled wine and a plate of mince pies.

"Oh wow, you look stunning like that." Nick frowned. "But I still have to go out and buy a turkey and everything for tomorrow." He looked longingly at Stephen, wanting nothing more than to strip off and stretch out next to him on the rug. But if he did they really would be eating pizza tomorrow and after all the work Stephen had gone to that just wouldn't be right.

"I already did all that while you were in that interminable meeting with your nemesis." Stephen smiled teasingly. "We have enough food so that we don't have to leave the house before the New Year if we don't want to. Although we will be running short on fruit, vegetables, and milk if you do decide to hibernate."

Nick smiled. "Thank you. You didn't need to go to all this trouble. You could have left something for me to do. I feel bad letting you do all the work."

"You were busy at the university and I wanted everything to be, well..." Stephen blushed and ducked his head. "Perfect. It's our first Christmas together and I guess I got a little sentimental. Besides you're doing all the cooking. I can bake but I couldn't prepare a turkey if my life depended on it."

"I saw the results of all your baking in the kitchen." As he spoke Nick was pulling his jumper over his head. He dropped it on the sofa and started unbuttoning his shirt, walking towards Stephen. "I know I was a long time but how on earth did you have time to do all of this?"

"The shortbread was really fast and I decorated while it was cooking. Mulled wine is just a matter of putting everything in and letting it simmer. I bought the decorations last week." Stephen smiled shyly. "I was planning on surprising you with them today but you were so long I thought I might as well put them all up and as I helped you pack I knew you didn't have any of your own. You're crap at hiding presents so finding them was easy too." He grinned and surprised Nick into a laugh.

"What about the cake?"

"Oh, Gran sent that. You have to start on it about a month in advance and I didn't have time. It just needs icing. She sent us a couple of her home-made puddings too. I think she likes you." He held a hand out to Nick. "Now why don't you finish that strip tease you're doing and join me down here. I've never had sex in front of a fire before."

Nick smiled and unzipped his trousers, tossing them onto the sofa with the rest of his clothing and then kneeling down next to Stephen. "Well, we'll have to do something about that as soon as we've had our wine." He ran the palm of his hand over Stephen's chest and round behind his neck, pulling him close for a long, slow kiss. "Thank you for all of this. It's wonderful."

"You've been rushing around trying to get everything done for the January exams and stop the Dean whining. You needed a break." Stephen picked up the mugs of mulled wine and handed one to Nick.

"Well, we can both relax now. We don't have to be back at the university until January." Nick sipped the wine appreciatively. "And tonight I'm going to take good care of you to thank you for doing all of this."

"Do I have to wait until tonight?" Stephen put his mug down and wriggled even closer to Nick.

Nick chuckled. "As if I have the patience to wait until then when you're lying here looking like that." Reaching over Stephen he put his mug back on the hearth and then pushed Stephen flat, leaning over to kiss him. Using his hands and his mouth, Nick found every spot that made Stephen shiver or moan, teasing him until all he could do was lie there, wriggling hopefully and begging Nick for more.

"I love seeing you like this," Nick confessed. "I wish I could keep you this way forever ..."

"Trying to kill me!" Stephen gasped.

Stretching upwards Nick brushed another gentle kiss across his lips. "Now why would I want to do that?" He looked around searchingly. "When you were planning this little seduction scene did you remember the lube?"

Stephen stretched and pulled the tube out from under the armchair. Pressing it into Nick's hand he spread his legs eagerly.

"No, roll over." Nick kissed him again before moving back so he could comply. "I want to make this last and it'll be easier for you on your side."

"I like seeing you," Stephen complained, but he did as he was told.

"I know, but I want to take this slowly. There's no rush. We have all the time in the world, no classes, no meetings, no papers to grade..."

Stephen moaned. "That sounds wonderful." He stretched out and pillowed his head on his folded arms, spreading his legs again. "Long, slow sex in front of the fireplace. I love it when you let your romantic side out."

"You bring it out in me." Nick ran his hands over Stephen's back, massaging it gently, and then leaned down to trail kisses along his spine. He stroked Stephen's back again when the other man arched it slightly in response to the touches. "Just relax."

"Then get on with it!"

Nick chuckled. "Brat." Picking the lube up again he coated one finger and pushed it slowly into Stephen's body, thrusting it in and out gently.

Stephen moaned and spread his legs further, pushing back onto the intruder. "More, please Nick. I want to feel you."

Nick pulled his finger out, added more lube and then pushed two fingers back in, brushing over Stephen's prostate and grinning at the long, low moan it dragged from him. "I love the sounds you make."

Stephen forced himself to stay still. When Nick was in the mood for a long, slow fuck, he knew from experience nothing he said or did would make him speed up. All he could do was lie there and let Nick do what he wanted.

Slowly, teasingly, Nick prepared him, waiting until he had three fingers moving in and out of Stephen's body with ease before coating his cock with the lube. He pulled Stephen over onto his side and slipped one leg between his. Lining his cock up he pushed the head into Stephen's body and then paused.

"Fuck, don't stop!" Stephen complained, trying to push backwards and force Nick deeper, but Nick held him still.

He kissed Stephen's shoulder gently and started thrusting slowly. Minute movements of his hips, pushing his cock a tiny bit further into Stephen's body with every forward movement. Eventually he was buried as deeply inside Stephen as he could get. He stayed like that, savouring the feeling of Stephen's body gripping him tightly. Running his hands over Stephen's torso again he teased his lover until he was writhing and moaning once more.

Taking Stephen's cock in his hand, Nick started stroking it slowly, thrusting in time with his leisurely stroking. Sucking on his neck where it joined his shoulder made Stephen moan again. "We don't get to do this often enough."

"Have sex?" Stephen asked hoarsely.

"Make love, slowly," Nick corrected him. "Gentle, unhurried sex."

"I don't think I could survive you in this mood too often." Stephen squeezed around Nick tightly, trying to encourage him to move faster.

Nick slapped the side of his arse gently. "Slowly." He felt that they were both getting close so he stopped moving, just staying where he was, buried in Stephen's body. He trailed kisses over his shoulders and neck and Stephen leaned back, arching his neck to give Nick more access. When they'd both regained some control, Nick started moving again, still thrusting slowly and steadily.

He brought Stephen to the edge over and over again and then stopped, letting him calm down before thrusting again. Stephen wriggled and begged but Nick wasn't going to be rushed. Only when he thought neither of them could take any more did he start thrusting harder. With nothing to brace himself against, Stephen couldn't do anything to help, all he could do was hold on to Nick's arm, wrapped tightly around his waist and take it as Nick turned the fuck from gentle to desperate in only a handful of thrusts.

Nick rested his forehead against Stephen's shoulder, his hand tightening on Stephen's cock as he got closer to coming. He lapped at one of the drops of sweat making its way along Stephen's back, at the same time as breathing heavily, trying desperately to hold back until Stephen came.

"Fuck, Nick, please! I can't ..." Stephen let out a strangled shout and came, his come shooting over Nick's hand and onto the rug beneath them.

Nick growled as Stephen's muscles convulsed around him and he bit down on Stephen's shoulder to muffle his shout as he came. He pushed Stephen flat as he rolled over and collapsed on top of him, gasping for air.

Eventually Stephen wriggled uncomfortably. "'m in the wet spot. Move."

Nick chuckled and eased out of him, rolling onto his back and pulling Stephen with him. The younger man twisted until he could put his head on Nick's shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing in the combined smells of their sweat, the mulled wine, and the shortbread in the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas," Stephen mumbled, feeling Nick's body shaking as he smothered a laugh.

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Stephen."


End file.
